adopting
by EdwardzChick
Summary: bellas parents put her up for adoption because of work. what bella doesnt know is she different too. so when the cullens adopt her what happens? does she learn her secret?also about bella and edwards reationship and bella growing up. rated k
1. my name is bella

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

"Mommy, daddy where are we going?" I asked my parents. My three year old mine not understanding why they were being so secretive or the danger I was in. All I knew was my mom, dad and I were in the car and they were dressed strange I didn't understand.

"Bella dear me and your father have a busy job so were dropping you off at a new home for awhile. Like a sleep over?" My mom answered sounding unsure.

I was unsure but nodded. When we got out of the car my daddy grabbed my bags from the trunk and my mommy gave me a hug "I love you though Bella" she said which made me feel a little better. She put a pretty necklace around my neck it was black and in the middle was a diamonds in a funny shape. I loved It though.

We walked into the building and a nice lady with blonde hair and blue eyes showed me to a room she said other kids lived here and if I wanted I can play with them when I was unpacked. My room had a dark blue wall color with light blue swirls on it. My bed was a creamy white color and my toy box was full of old toys I smiled thinking of this new place. I still missed my mommy and daddy though. I unpacked and put on my white fuzzy shorts and a yellow t-shirt. I crawled up and fell asleep. Thinking about this new place and these new people.

I just hope Im not here long it scares me not having a mommy. I felt a tear roll down my face right before I fell asleep.

**Alright I know chapter 1 is really really short! But that's only because it's like a preface… yah no?**

R&R


	2. i have a family

(bellas now 5)

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

I wok up and rolled out of my bed. I sighed still here in this adoptions center. Whoop! I walked into my closet and changed into purple long sleeve and blue jeans with my black raincoat at hand.** a/n this Bella dresses nicely) **I brushed my dark drown hair and put it in a high pony thing I smiled. Today a family was coming!

I hoped to be adopted. I wanted a family. I walked down to the "family" room and sat exited for the new family to meet me.

"Bella" Melissa the home mom called "the family is here." She smiled and pointed towards a very big family. All of them were pale and had golden eyes (**A/N cue THE CULLENS!)** they were very pretty.

"hi" I smiled shy like "my names is Isabella swan, but you can call me Bella" I smiled at them.

The man with blonde hair stepped forward "hello Bella my names Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." He said pointing at the lady with Carmel colored hair "My wife Esme"

Esme smiled "hi Bella" she waved to me then pointed at the girl beside her. "This is-

She was cut off by the younger looking girl jumping up and down "my name is Alice and I can tell were going to be best friends." She seemed uber hyper. I liked her. "oh and this is jasper hale" she said pointing to the boy with dirty blonde wavy hair.

"Hello Bella." He nodded towards me and when he did I didn't feel nervous anymore. "This is are brother he said pointing to a big guy. That looked like …HUGE!

"HEY BELLA! Im Emmet! omgeee we are gonna have SO much fun together he said picking me up and swinging me around." I knew it probably looked funny to see this big guy acting like a 5 year old… "This is my Rosalie" he smiled pointing to the beautiful blonde.

"Hi bell Im rose" she said smiling towards me. Bell I liked that nickname….. then there was one more he has golden like bronze hair "Im Edward" he smirked.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." I smiled politely.

Carlisle chuckled "tell us about you Bella"

"uhmm okay" I said nervously "me name is bell Im 5 years old I turn 6 on September 13. I like to play guitar hero! That allot fun! Uhmm...i like to sing too and sometimes I like to pick out outfits and play dress up... but I love to read Im very good at it." I looked up everyone was smiling "I like to swim and my favorite food is peanut butter and fluff sandwiches." I finished in rush looking down.

Everyone was giggling or smiling so I think they liked me. "I want to keep her!" Emmet Rosalie Alice and jasper screamed. Oh my goddness I was soooooo happy! Im being adopted!.

"Alright ill go sign the papers. Alice pack up Bella!" Esme and Carlisle said and walked away.

Alice dragged me upstairs and into my room. She was already packing everything I needed super duper fast so I just sat down and giggled.

"okie dokie I got everything lets gooo!" Alice jumped up and down and hurried down to the others.

I sat next to Edward on the ride home. We talked about music and books. He was interesting and cool. "Edward you're my best friend okay?" I asked he nodded smiling "okay Im you best friend!" he said jokingly.

When we pulled up to a big house all white and rely pretty the car stopped. "here we are." Edward said as if it was nothing, but my five year old brain was in over load "whoa baby! This place is awesome I said running around. Edward caught me and stopped me "the others went grocery shopping..Wanna see your room?" he asked randomly. I nodded.

We walled up the steps and into a door. The door was painted white but had a blue door knob and a picture of me on it. I smiled. And walked in glancing at Edward who was chuckling.

The room was beautiful absolutely awesome tactical! The floor was a light light blue color a fuzzy carpet my bed was steel but had a dark blue blankey and light blue pillows. My dresser was white and black and so was my desk. There was super duper closet the same size as the room and plasma screen tv on the wall. The room was stocked with toys. It was kid heaven.

"holy crow!" I screamed and ran for the bed. "this is awesome Edward thank you!" I screamed so happy.

"your family now Bella" he said kissing my head " ill be downstairs you should get some sleep." I nodded and layed down. "okkkay" I said tiredly drifting off into sleep. My last thought was…

"I have a family."

**R&R was it okkayish?**


	3. this is who i am

Bella now 13

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

I Woke up groggily I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got up to take a shower. Once I was showered and dressed I threw on stone washed skinnies and a black and blue striped flowing top with black flats. I brushed my hair and straightened it. I did my make-up and smiled. Alice would be proud, of my outfit for my first day of high school. I smiled and grabbed my blue bag.

"Alice, Edward Im ready!" Alice and Edward became my best friends. I remember Alice taking me to the park and shopping. I remember learning there secret and I remember Edward teaching me piano and the guitar. Esme and Rosalie became my moms. I had two moms. I was lucky. Carlisle and Emmet became my dads. Emmet by default of course hes more like the pet, the way he acts…but in a way im just like him. Jasper was my release when ever I had my feeling on overload I went to him. Not only did his power help solve my problems but he was east to just talk too.

"here you go dear." Esme smirked as she gave me a plate of eggs. "Good luck today." She smiled and walked away, thinking I was lost in the book "Wuthering heights." I was confused usually my families always bragging on me. I remember learning the families' secret. I tugged on my necklace my mother left with me many years ago. I ate my eggs and smiled as everyone came down with there mate and Edward the lone wolf. I picked up my sketch pad.

_i was 6 years old and I was confused on why my new family never ate so I decided to ask. They sat me down and told me all about vampires. They thought I would freak out but I didn't. Something in my heart, even at the young age of 6 told me that I was safe there. I had a secret of my own I just didn't know_** what.**

After my breakfast Edward took me to school. He was quiet lately. I was shy lately. I have done weird thing these last couple of weeks. Strange dreams? Randomly speaking Japanese? Getting extremely pale? Not as tired? My eyes change from black to blue white purple to my normal brown? And I clapped and my amp blew up? I cant ferget the scar on my left cheek its very tiny and it looks like my necklace desighns. But im not sure.

I can see the changes. But my family-the cullens cant? Im not sure whats going on but I don't want to deal with it I wanna be my moms girl baking cookies and making jewelarly playing soccer with emmet and piano with Edward lately, ive been distant and I don't know why.

When we pulled up to the school I kissed Edward cheek "See ya" I ran out and into the school I stopped dead in my tracks. Dead in front of me was two girls who were in all of my dreams,

One was wearing all black and her eyes were flashing the tips of her hair a light blue. The other was wearing a red halter top and black cheer shorts, a cloack hiding her hair I looked to the other girl she had a cloak to. I backed away nervous.

I got a text I tries to check it quickly. ** Alice! Yd yur future jst disappear..im on my way!" **

My eyes widened in horror. what was I?

I stepped back again and the two girl said at the same time "its about time Isabella Maria(sunuka) swan."

"sunuka?" I thought as the girls both dissapred clapping there hands. I clapped my hands involuntarily and me a "humph sound as I hit something hard. I opened my eyes to nothing but darkness I can see red eyes in the distance and purple ones. I was cunfuzzled…vampires? No?

"what the..hell?" I said aloud?

"Exactly" said a creep voice.

R&R


End file.
